Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Azmuth
Azmuth is the creator of the Omnitrix. He is a Galvan from Galvan Prime. Appearance In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he has his original series appearance but with his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien outfit. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he has his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien appearance, but the colors on his outfit are reversed. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, he has his Omniverse appearance, but the freckles on his face are gone. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but with less whiskers, and more freckles. In Ben 10: Unbound , he has his ''Omniverse appearance. General Information Creator of the Omnitrix, Ultimatrix, Primus, the leader of the "DNA Force Group" (a group of guardians of the Omnitrix, that avoid to get its powers in wrong hands such Vilgax), and a mysterious third omnitrix. Azmuth (voiced by Robert David Hall) is a Galvan, the same species as Grey Matter, that appears in Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix. Azmuth's intelligent findings have made him a respected scientist to even the other Galvan, Paradox has even called him the smartest being in the universe and Azmuth has said he is the smartest being in three galaxies (arguably five galaxies). He is also a trusted advisor among The Plumbers. Being a Galvan, Azmuth is super-intelligent, despite his small size. Along with his intelligence Azmuth is gifted with years of experience & knowledge gained thanks to his age. Azmuth is a skilled inventor having created numerous inventions among them being his greatest inventions being the Omnitrix & its successor the Ultimatrix. He also created a high tech suit of armor (which he was seen using in his first appearance in Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix). Because he created the Omnitrix he knows all about its functions & its secrets. In "Primus", Azmuth briefly uses the Omnitrix himself to fight Vilgax. Despite being its creator, Azmuth has been shown to the Omnitrix much less skillfully than Ben Tennyson. Azmuth attributes this to his "skills being a little rusty". Crisis (Franchise) Azmuth is murdered in the episode Guilty As Charged. It is also revealed that he is the first leader of the Assassins. Jimmy 10 He helps Ben remove the Ultimatrix, so Ben can give it to Jimmy. Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed Appearances *The Ultimatrix﻿ Ben 10: CALL OF THE WILD he is retired from creating the omnitrix yet he was a captive of Inorcat, the main antagonist of Season 1, he is also aware of a New evil rising not just Inorcat, he is also aware of Time! Ben 10: Alien Alliance forever disbanded Ben 10: Hero Of Infinity In Ben 10: Hero Of Infinity Azmuth appears and gives Ben Ultimatrix version 2.0 as the grantion of the request for help as Alien X. Ben 10: Alien Universe : Main article: Azmuth/Alien Universe In Ben 10: Alien Universe, Azmuth appeared on two occasions. His first was as an Omnitrix message earlier in the show. His next appearance would be when the Omnitrix's Hidden Universe is invaded by Darkstar. His final appearance would be the second season finale, Ben 10: Evolutions, named after the then-assumed title of Ultimate Alien.''He also would've appeared in the live-action adaptation of the series, ''Ben 10: Hidden Universe. ''The same would have gone for the unaired ''Ben 10: Alien Queen episode and movie had the rest of the episode of the air. In Back in Action: Alien Universe, it's revealed that Azmuth was once a young Galvan warrior but even so showed his potential for greatness outside of war, discovering the alien species of Nagalvobes, a species that dies simply from coming into physical contact with a Galvan. Knight of All Knights It was revealed that almost 4000 years before Ben got the prototype Omnitirix, that Azmuth had been captured by Diagon by accident. Using an unknown technology, he took the appearence of a medicial man. However, he revealed himself to George and later escaped with him. The two became friends. Later, Azmuth would go to Galvan Prime, get Ascalon, come back to Earth, and give it to George. Hean 10 He was in The Dark Hero. However, he wasn't the creator of the Forevtrix. Jax 10 Azmuth is the creator of the Omnitrix who was kidnapped by Drax off screen. Appearances *The Day of the Device (Hologram) * Albedo 10:The Quest Begins *Episode 15 *Episode 27 *Episode 31 [ Series Finale Part 1] *Episode 32 Finale Part 2 Appearances Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *Surprise Visit (first reappearance) *Azmuth's Invention *Escape From the Infinimatrix *Ben 10: Rising Protector of Multi Omniverses *Ultimate Escape *Ben-Blank: Protectors of the Omnigizer (BATO self) *Behind the Mask *Quest to Conquer Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Unknown Back in Action: Alien Universe *Infernosphere *Hit and Miss Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *''An Unexpected Upgrade (first reappearance) *It's...Echo Echo Time!'' *''Time To Go Useless'' *''Highbreed Invaded: Part 1'' *''Highbreed Invaded: Part 2'' *''Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension'' Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse *The Ultimate Start (first reappearance) Ben 10: The Omniwars *Let War Commence, Pt 2 (voice) *Technologically Sound (first physical re-appearance) *Blukic and Driba Go to Perplexahedron *The Reification of Eunice *The Golden Age, Part 1 and 2 Ben 10: Nueverse Unknown Past/Future Selves Past Selves *The Invention Ben 71 *Self-Destruct Tomas 10 In Tomas 10, Azmuth is known as The Creator of Everything for creating the Omnitrix, The Guardian Strike Sword, etc. He is the same as the original series. *The Creator of Everything Ben 10: power of E.V.O. Ben 10-Generator Rex - Nanites Ben Azmuth made E.V.O. Matrix more stable, add some feautures, normalising it, and made it ready for using by Ben Tennyson. Ben 10: The Next Gen. In TNG. Azmuth is the Creator of the Omnitrix who was very angry when Ben desided to give Ken an Omnitrix. He was even more angry to descover that a few years later Ken now 15 got his Omnitrix stolen. He now has a son, who is very good friend of Ken. Azmuth was empressed whe he found out that Ken created his own Omnitrix, by just using information on a computer his father has. Cassie 12: Original Series Azmuth created two Omnitrixes, one being typical green with the peace symbol and a new entirely designed Watch called the Omnidewtrix. He sent the two pairs to a different place with three Aliens. Apparently only one arrived and one landed on a child's wrist. Trix Academy After sending batches of new Trixes to random planets (probably even universes),Myaxx suggested to create a school just in case the wielders go "bad." Azmuth, agreeing to Myaxx's idea, makes an Trix Academy (although, there might be more) where the weilders could go and be taught. Weird William Azmuth is found in Deltrax V I (yet to come)as one of the prisoners, working for the 'War Machines',an organization of arrogant aliens, who use the intellect of Galvans for their own purposes. Ben 10: Alien Games In Ben 10: Alien Games, more than 200 years after Ben 10's time, Azmuth still lives and is the leader of the Galvan. He began the Galvan Empire and made himself Emperor Azmuth. Azmuth, after he discovered his former love had married another Galvan, had become cold and dark. He began to treat the Mechamorphs harshly, saying "He created them, so they must obey him." This was one of the many sparks of the Mechamorph rebellion and part of the Ten-World War . John Smith 10 Azmuth is the creator of the Omnitrix, and supporting character to John Smith. Initially not happy with John having the Omnitrix, he soon comes to trust John, even meeting some of John's requests with unlocking aliens. Appearances *Azmuth (episode) (first appearance) *Grudge Match (John Smith 10) *War of the Worlds Part 1 (John Smith 10) *War of the Worlds Part 2 (John Smith 10) *Primus (John Smith 10) *Love (John Smith 10) *The Transmogrification of Eunice (John Smith 10) *John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 2 *Inspector Number 13 (John Smith 10) *Solitary Alignment (John Smith 10) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle *Map of Infinity (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Perplexahedron (John Smith 10) *Forge of Creation (John Smith 10) *Ultimate John (episode) *Girl Power Phantom Watch *Double or Nothing (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *The Final Battle Part 2 (John Smith 10) Ancient Times *His World Part 2 (first re-appearance) Spacewalker *Cloud of Shadow (first re-appearance) (alternate dimension) Reo 19 He looks like that. He is Killed in the main time, but his holograms and flashbacks of him still can be seen Appearances *Time Problems PT 1 *Time Problems PT 2 185px-Azmuth Armor.png Azmuth.jpg AzmuthReo19.png Azmu.png Azmuth Omniverse prof.png Azmuth UA 4.PNG Azmuth render.png Azmuth LOTO.jpg 212px-Azmuth showing attitude.png Azmuth upset.png Azmuth The Creator of Everything.png The Galvan Azmuth.jpg Azmuth looks angry.png Azmuthposter.jpg Azmuth.png 185px-Azmuth season 2 ultimate alien 3.png Azmuth2.png Azmuth1.jpg Azmuth2.jpg Azmuth removes helmet.png GalvanSpecies.png Aen 10 Azmuth is the creator of the U-Trix (Ultra-Mega-Transformation-Matrix) and gave it to Aen in his first appearance. Appearances *Genesis of a Hero (first appearance) Ben 10 Legacy Revealed In these series, Azmuth looks like the Omniverse version. In the picture, The "Tentacles" should bigger. Appeared In these Episodes - Plumbers Mars Base